This invention has to do with game board dispensing chips and is especially concerned with a bingo dispenser for dispensing bingo chips onto a bingo board.
Playing Bingo is a big recreation across the country and organized games are held practically every night. The organized games usually can consist of ten to hundreds of people in a bingo hall with each person playing multiple boards. When a person desires to play multiple boards, it is imperative that a bingo chip be placed quickly and correctly upon the number of the board designated by the caller, and afterwards, the chips may be effectively collected from each board so that a new game may be started. The chips used are usually round disc-shaped pieces that lay flat on the board. An extremely popular disc-shaped chip is a magnetic bingo chip described by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,973, granted to Yuen Siu on Jun. 30, 1987. With this invention, the chips may be collected from the boards by waving a magnetic wand over the board, and a new game may be started. This invention has to do with the quick placing of these chips, or other non-magnetic chips on the board.